Prefects
by seekerpeeker
Summary: Ginny and Draco star in this fluffy one shot ficlet in which a bossy Hermione is featured.


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own. I'm betting a rich English woman does though. Please don't sue me!  
  
Dedications: This story is dedicated to all those that read and reviewed my first attempt at FanFiction, Bath Time. Your encouraging comments thrilled me so much so that I've decided to finish another attempt. Hope you like it half as much as you liked the other. Lame ending, and no beta so beware. Warm Regards,  
  
Prefects  
  
"This is the third Prefects' meeting this month, and its only September!" griped the 6th year Hufflepuff Prefect to her companion. They were walking through the darkened halls towards the Ravenclaw turret which housed the Prefects' meeting space. Classes had just been released for the day and most of the students had retired to their Common Rooms for a quick rest before dinner. But not the Prefects. Noooo, not the Prefects. Instead they trudged towards another 'informative' meeting in which Head Girl Hermione Granger wowed them all with her brilliant ideas to restructure the entire Wizarding education system. Or something like that. It was most people's opinion that she was surreptitiously working for old Voldie and was slowly trying to kill them all with boredom and confusion.  
  
On hearing the tall honeybee clothed girl's voice Virginia Weasley's head snapped up. So she wasn't the only one! "Tell me about it. She's becoming Attilla the Hun." It came out a bit more gruff and bitter sounding than she meant it to be, but that was only because she was bitter. But she wasn't gruff! No, Really!! She wasn't!  
  
"Oh, Ginny! Didn't see you there," bleated the startled girl.  
  
'No one ever does' she thought. "Call me Virginia," she said in a soft voice. She even tried for a small smile to try to calm the jumpy student, but unfortunately, it seemed to have come out a bit threatening like because the girls both cringed and moved along the halls at a much quicker pace than they had been speeding along previously. Virginia merely shook her head in annoyance.  
  
Ever since she had come back from Durmstrung after having spent her 5th year in the newly created Exchange Student program, Virginia had been feared by her fellow students. Hell, they had been scared of her since it was leaked in her 4th year that she was the one responsible for opening the Chamber of Secretes. Before that she was too shy to have made friends what with after her friendship with Tom blew up in her face and all. Bah, who needed friends anyway?  
  
Trudging slowly through the now empty dark corridors Virginia finally reached the brass handles of the double hung doors. Upon their opening she was none too warmly welcomed by 24 bored, angry, nervous, and tired faces.  
  
"Nice of you to show up, Weasley," came the customary drawl of Head Boy Draco Malfoy, elegant shoes up on one side of the table, while the puritan looking grump Granger sat tapping her fingers restlessly on the opposite end. Let the games begin!!  
  
"Order!" barked the bushy haired banshee in the stone silent hall. A 5th year Ravenclaw awoke abruptly, but seeing that the nightmare hadn't yet ended he promptly went back to sleep.  
  
"Creevy will take minutes. You have all been summoned here as my proposal for a student run tutor program has finally been approved by the Professors. Each of us 7th years here will tutor years 1 through 7 in all the subjects currently covered depending on who is best of their year. I will tutor for Transfiguration as I have received the best grades ever received in the subject. Not just the last 300 years or so folks, but E-V-E- R. Of course, I am the best in all the subjects, but since I could not possibly tutor all the students of the school .  
  
Well that goes on for about 30 minutes or more so feel free and get a drink or sandwich. Satiated? Wonderful, lets check back in with the meeting then.  
  
". and so alas I have decided that the second best students, that would be you folks, will have to be entrusted to educate your even more so intellectually challenged peers. Malfoy will tutor Potions, Bulstrod will take care of flying, Bones History, (skipping ahead, moving along .) and being that there is no 7th year here that both has the time and interest the DADA tutoring will go to the second best possible choice." at which time she rustles through her papers for an agonizing minute, "Creevey."  
  
"WHAT!?!" an irate redheaded Gryffindor jumped from the table and with her the rest of the table slid their chairs back as if they were on a uni- track. Only the Head Boy and Girl didn't flinch. "Creevy cannot possibly be as good as I am in DADA!"  
  
"You are correct, but your brother would have my head on a platter if you were to take that sort of duty on." At this several hopeful looking faces could be found and one small hand was even inching its way towards the ceiling. Most unsurprisingly it was Creevy's. But before he could speak a low growl was heard to be emanating from a glowering Virginia.  
  
"My idiotic brother has nothing to do with this. If that's all it is I'll take him out of the picture." Were her eyes glowing red?  
  
At this Hermione's big brown eyes suddenly grew wide and out came a hurried, "And Virginia Weasley tutors DADA on Thursday evenings. All tutors begin straight after dinner and last exactly one hour. Any questions? No. Good. The meeting is officially over. G'Night." A blur of fuzzy brown hair could be seen fleeing the room a moment later, no doubt to tattle to her beloved that his sister had finally gone off her rocker.  
  
Well, Virginia wasn't going to let that ruin her now semi-content mood. Instead of returning to the noisy and too crowded common room however, she decided to head outdoors for some much needed fresh air. Walking her quick pace she reached the large front doors to the grounds in a matter of minutes. Stomping past the Whomping Willow she approached her favorite patch of trees on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, drew her wand, and muttered under her breath an easy self isolation bubble spell. While continuing her walk she directed another simple spell towards the tree she was interested in hiding under and all its leaves popped off. Following her wide circular arm movements the gold and red autumn foliage billowed up and out only to quickly come crashing down once Virginia was completely engulfed inside her bubble at the base of the tree. Finally, peace and quiet was hers.  
  
Too bad peace and quiet was boring and put her to sleep. Luckily, Virginia had the old guitar her brother Charlie had given to her a few years back shrunken in her left outside cloak pocket. One enlargement spell later and she was strumming the opening chords to a everyone's favorite muggle tune, Stairway to Heaven. The tune helped in clearing her thoughts of a raging Ron in which she would undoubtedly be welcomed back to the castle with. He still was unable to see she was able to take care of herself. For goodness sake, she was 16 years old already! It really burned her up that he did not trust her yet.  
  
Noticing her strumming began to take on a particularly loud Heavy Metal slant, Virginia purposefully slowed and unfurled her taut fingers. Now wasn't the time for raging; now was the time for relaxing. Getting back into the swing of the melody, Virginia closed her eyes and leaned back against the trunk of the now abnormally bare tree.  
  
Strumming and making up some new and improved words to the only song she really knew on the guitar, Virginia passed a good 15 minutes before opening her eyes only to be greeted with a sight that nearly made her scream her lungs out. Scratch that. There was no nearly, she did scream and with all her might, and Merlin have mercy did she ever have a pair of lungs on her! But hey, you would stream too if you were suddenly looking into the dark foreboding eyes of the disembodied head of Head Boy Draco Malfoy.  
  
Luckily Draco had superb, Quidditch trained, lightening like reflexes and was able to clamp his strong, and slightly calloused, hand over the screeching redhead's mouth before his ears began to bleed. He had followed her out to what he knew to be her favorite hiding spot (the balding trees sort of gave it away really) in order to discuss her upcoming DADA tutoring sessions. She had stormed out of the Prefects meeting room directly after the Mudblood's sloppy scrambling and he hadn't time to let her know which day of the week she was to assist her juniors.  
  
"Must you make a scene Weasley?" drawled the blonde tall boy and he began crawling into the surrounding bubble. Always one with appearances that one.  
  
Virginia wasn't sure how he knew where she had been, or why he was here, or how he had managed to burst into her bubble as he was doing at that precise moment, but she was lucid enough to stop screaming. Once she realized that this was not some sort of weird dream she realized another thing; Draco had yet to take his hand off her mouth. Unfortunately for Draco he had yet to realize this as well and so to prod him to get off already she impulsively licked his palm. Surprisingly, as if the entire incident wasn't surprising enough, Draco did not yell, scream, squirm, or even pull away as Virginia had expected. Instead he smirked, and licked his lips. It was ever so . nasty.  
  
"My, my little Weasel. You do have a slippery little tongue. But I'm afraid I am here on business, not pleasure. You rushed out of the room quicker than a snitch on a fire." All said in his pronounced, nasty, deep throated voice.  
  
Virginia had to work to catch her breath. No doubt from the earlier screaming fit and definitely not from the boy sitting mere centimeters from her face who was so. nasty. Manually closing her jaw she finally managed to splutter, "What the bloody hell do you want?" Her furrowed brow alone should have convinced him to leave, but her tone was unmistakable. And if that didn't work perhaps she would smile at him. Worked with the Hufflepuffs didn't it?  
  
Chuckling to himself, Draco decided that playing with the petite firesprite could provide just the sort of reprieve he needed after such a monotonous, long, boring day. Instead of answering her he decided to just stare into her eyes to see how long she could last without blinking or turning away. Besides which, she had extremely nice eyes to stare into. He had noticed this and many of her other attractive attributes (e.g., hair, lips, legs, hips, etc.) during the multitude of Prefect meetings they were forced to attend together recently over the past several weeks.  
  
The girl however, either did not know how to play this game or was too dumb to understand it, because instead of blushing or averting her now smoldering, chocolaty brown eyes she smacked him. So she liked it rough, eh?  
  
"Stop wasting my time. What do you want? Tell me or get out!" Ginny may have had patience for this, but Virginia certainly hadn't. Perhaps it was why didn't have many friends. She cringed slightly at the thought. Draco, however, misinterpreted her actions as regret and decided not to smack the vixen back. This time. Still, he wasn't quite finished with her yet.  
  
"What day of the week are you tutoring in DADA?" queried the all too close and curious boy.  
  
Wondering whether something was wrong with her Bubble spell as the walls seemed to be closing in on her, Virginia was at first unable to answer. On the recovery of her voice she forced through her suddenly parched throat, "I don't know. Thursdays?" Grinning nervously and hoping he would accept her answer, she held her breath waiting for his response. Preferably upon his leaving. This bubble she built certainly wasn't big enough for the both of them!  
  
It was an abnormally long time until he graced her with a reply, which gave her ample time to study him none too discretely. She was however unable to decipher the look he was giving her. He seemed hungry almost. Then again, they had missed dinner due to the meeting that evening. Just when she was about to slap him again he uttered his response, "Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Draco sighed. He was indeed hungry. For food you gutter brains!  
  
"Yes, as in you tutor on Thursday evenings. Good guess. Now, do you want to get a bite to eat from the kitchens with me?"  
  
Ginny was startled into her response, but that was nothing new today. "Yes?"  
  
Draco quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
And off to the kitchens they did go for a scrumptious dinner of plums, pies, popcorn and pumpkin juice.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending. Use your imaginations folks as I have to eat dinner now. 


End file.
